kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nruff
|jap_name = ヌラフ (Nurafu) |jap_meaning = Nruff |ability = None |category = Boss, Regular enemy |card number = 66}} Nruffs are rampant, large, almond-shaped, brown boar-like animals and recurring enemies in the ''Kirby'' series. Nruff initially appeared as an individual character and boss in Kirby's Dream Land 2, but the name has since come to also refer to a type of common enemy, appearing mainly in either verdant forests or arid, rocky places. Nruff is best known for stubbornly charging ahead, no matter what stands in its way. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and Kirby Star Allies, Waddle Dees can be seen riding on a Nruff's back. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Nruff lives deep in Whispy's forest within Acore's roots along with her smaller counterpart Nelly. In all games Nruffs appears in, they grant no ability when swallowed. Physical Appearance In Kirby's Dream Land 2, Nruff is a large boar with spiky, dark brown fur. She has a round pink snout, pointy little ears, as well as slanted eyes and shiny black hooves. Her tusks are sharp and silver-gray. Nruff is also very large and dwarfs both Kirby and Nelly. This incarnation of Nruff also appeared in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, alongside Nelly. Her appearance is based on an adult wild boar or warthog. The common enemy which debuted in Kirby's Dream Land 3, merges Nruff's appearance with that of Nelly. This newer design consists of the same facial features and overarching appearance, however white stripes were added to their backs, their fur is lighter, and they're smaller in stature. They also lack the tusks that both Nruff and Nelly had previously. These Nruffs more resemble adolescent wild boars, which have stripes on their sides that disappear as they age. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Nruff appears as the boss of the Big Forest, and is accompanied by many Nellys. The arena consists of two rope-bridges and two large trees flanking both sides of it. Nruff comes out of one of six holes in the trees and charges from one side of the arena to the other, and will occasionally toss bombs at Kirby. Kirby simply has to inhale the Nellys and spit them back at Nruff to defeat her. After losing around half of her health, Nruff's attacks become more erratic and unpredictable, and she begins to jump off the bridges in an attempt to confuse Kirby. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Nruff is no longer a boss, being replaced by Pon and Con, whom Kirby fights about the same way, aside from needing to defeat the both of them, and an occasional bomb falling from the sky during the fight. Instead, Nruff is now a common enemy that sports a slightly revamped design. Nruffs simply charge wildly ahead whenever they encounter Kirby, just as their boss counterpart from the previous game. In addition to appearing alone, Nruffs can also be seen with a Waddle Dee riding on their back in a similar fashion to a Poppy Bros. Jr. riding on an apple or Grizzo. If this is the case, Kirby must dispose of them both separately in order to eliminate their threat completely. If a Nruff hits a wall with a Waddle Dee riding it, it will be bucked off and the two will be separated. This common enemy incarnation of Nruff remains consistent in the following game, ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, with the previous Boss incarnation only reappearing in the anime and official artwork. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Nruff appears once again as a common enemy. They appear mainly in the wide open areas of Rock Star and Neo Star. In this game, they keeps both their design and tactics from ''Kirby's Dream Land 3. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl A sticker of Nruff is obtainable in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, featuring their Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards artwork. Usable only by representatives of the Kirby series, this sticker increases Body Attack by 5. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Nruff once again appears as a common enemy in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. They appear in some stages of Raisin Ruins, sometimes with a Waddle Dee on their back. Nruff appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition as well. They appear in the Fighter Combat Chamber. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Nruff and Nelly appear as one collectible keychain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. The pair use their sprites from Kirby's Dream Land 2. ''Kirby's Blowout Blast Nruff first appears in Stage 1 of Level 3. They remain still until he sees Kirby, at which point they paw the ground and sprint toward him. If one is not defeated or blocked by a wall, it charges off the platform. Nruff is a large enemy and, like most enemies in the game, has scaled-up versions. All of these can be Inhaled for a Blaster Bullet. Kirby Star Allies Nruff reappears in ''Kirby Star Allies as an enemy. Sometimes a Waddle Dee can be seen on their backs. Related Quotes Trivia *The official Kirby Twitter's illustration for Mother's Day 2019 suggest that Nruff's incarnation from Kirby's Dream Land 2 is the mother of the Nellys she appears with. *Nruff, Pitch Mama, Big Birdee, Dyna Blade, Hot Wings, and Mamanti are the only known mothers to appear in the Kirby video game series. ﻿Artwork KDL2 Nruff.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Nruff3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64_Nruff_artwork.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' New year.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' MothersDay2019.png|''Kirby Twitter Illustration, Mother's Day 2019'' Gallery RR Nruff.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3 Nruff.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Screenshot (61).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KRtDL Nruff.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Nruffs.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KBlBl_Nruff.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KSA_Nruff.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Nruff_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models KDL2 Nruff sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Nruff sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KDL3 Nruff sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Nruff sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' SSBB Nruff sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) KRTDL-Nruff.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' de:Nruff & Nelly es:Nruff fr:Nruff ja:ヌラフ&ネリー ru:Нруфф Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Allies Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Minion Enemies Category:Large Enemies Category:Female characters Category:Female Enemies